Good Meets Evil
by VampiressOfZaksDreams
Summary: Good vs Evil is the sequel to The Lost Memory. Zak Bagans is used to facing demons and evil spirits in his line of work. In fact they've followed him home and messed with his life many times... but this time...this time was different. The side of evil, wanted something from Zak...his unborn son, and his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

4 months had passed since Zak nearly died. Zak and the others were now back in Las Vegas and were back to work. And much to Aaron, Nick, Billy, Jay, Diana and Ashley's surprise he still doesn't remember Angie or Alex. Zak's doctor explained to them that after the traumatic experience Zak's body suffered, memory loss was possible. And only time would tell if Zak would ever regain those lost memories.

Zak was sitting in his office at the GAC office building; he'd been sent some GAC membership applications from the Travel Channel and was reviewing them, to see if these paranormal groups were qualified to carry the title of GAC Crew. Everyone else was gathered in Aaron's office. "I can't believe he still doesn't remember them" Ashley said.

"We've just gotta try harder to make him remember" Billy said.

Nick shook his head. "Despite how much we want to, we can't. His doctor said we can't force the memories to come back. Doing that could cause more memories to be lost." Nick told them.

"Nick's right" Aaron said. "I don't like it, but the doctor said Zak has to remember on his own."

"How come the only thing he seems to have forgotten is Angie and Alex?" Diana questioned.

"I wish I knew" Nick sighed. "I wish I knew."

In Dallas, Angie and Alex were still staying at John Redland's house. Angie had insisted that she and Alex get their own place, but John had told her that there was no need. He enjoyed having them around, and that his house would be so lonely without them. Against her better judgment, Angie gave in and agreed to stay with John.

John was pleased with himself, Angie hadn't mentioned Zak once in weeks now; but he'd come to realize that little Alex was never going to love him as a father, despite how hard he tried, John didn't seem to be able to erase Zak from her little mind.

John was sitting in a chair in his basement, reading through a book, he found what he was looking for and smiled. He'd found a dark magic spell that would bind Angie to him for eternity and result in marriage. He'd also found a fertility spell, which would cause Angie to conceive his child.

John began laughing a wicked evil sounding laugh. If he couldn't get Alex to give him her gift, he'd use dark magic to make Angie forget about Alex, and then he'd be able to use the special gift his own child would be born with.

John got to work, casting his dark magic spells, but knew sadly that there was no amount of dark magic that would make Angie forget about Alex. So he settled on using his dark magic to create conflict between Mother and Daughter; and planned on his own child….his son, replacing Alex in Angie's heart.

Upstairs in the guest room, little Alex sat in a corner of the room crying. "Daddy where are you? Mommy and I need you." Little Alex looked up and smiled, she saw her Nanna standing before her. "Nanna" she called out. "Where's Daddy? Why hasn't he come for us yet?"

Zak's Grandmother looked at her Great Granddaughter with sadness in her eyes. "Your Daddy got very sick four months ago little one, he can't come rescue you and your Mommy until he's all better."

Alex shook her head. "My Angel says that will be too late. Daddy has to come now; before the bad man kisses Mommy." Alex had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please Nanna can't you take me to my Daddy?"

Zak's Grandmother shook her head. "No, I can't peanut I'm sorry. But keep saying your prayers, and no matter what happens, do not ever stop thinking about your Daddy. Always remember that he loves you and Mommy, and never ever give up hope."

In Las Vegas, at the GAC office, Zak had fallen asleep in his desk chair. Which is something that he and his had noticed was happening more and more…in fact other members of the crew were also starting to fall asleep during the day time too.

~~~~~~Zak's Dream~~~~

Zak was at a paracon that was taking place in Las Vegas, Nevada. Ghost Adventures was a dream of Zak's and Nick's at that time. They were in search of someone else to join them in their quest to find answers about the afterlife. The day's events were over and everyone was gathered in conference room of a hotel. All of the guests were talking, laughing, drinking and having a good time.

Zak was standing off to one side, leaning against a wall, sipping on a bottle of beer; he was drinking that one slowly as he had to drive home yet that night; when a woman walked over to him. "Hi" she said rather nervously and shyly.

"Hi."

"My name's Angie…"

Just then a blonde walked over to Zak and put her arm around him…..it was Jackie. "Zak, baby, I wanna go home."

Zak looked at her confused, this didn't feel right. "We can't go home yet" he mumbled, then turned his attention back to the woman who had just said hi to him.

Jackie snuggled herself up close to his body and ran her hand up and down his chest. "Please….I'll make it worth your while."

~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~

Zak woke up then, to the sound of someone calling his name. He looked up and saw Nick standing in his office. "Earth to Zak" Nick called out again.

"Mmmm what Nick?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm gonna head home. I'll be back next month for our lockdown."

Zak nodded his head. "Sure, give my best to Vee and Anna."

Nick nodded and then walked out of Zak's office. Once Nick left, Zak sighed; this falling asleep during the day time was getting worse. He made a mental to note to say something to his doctor about it when he went in for a heart check, which despite his objections, considering his profession, was something the doctor, his Mother, his Step-Father, and his friends insisted he do.

He sat there thinking about the dream he'd just had. It seemed familiar somehow, the woman who had said hi to him seemed familiar. Zak remembered that paracon event clearly, but he couldn't seem to remember Jackie being there with him. Zak shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. "She must have been there, or I wouldn't be dreaming about her being there" Zak thought.

"How was he" Aaron asked Nick, as Nick walked into Aaron's office to say goodbye.

"He was sound to sleep again."

"Again?" Aaron said, yawning. Nick nodded. "He's been sleeping a hell of a lot. And I don't remember his doctor saying anything about that being a side effect of what happened to him."

"That's cause it isn't" Nick stated. "What's worse yet, is I heard him muttering Jackie's name in his sleep."

Aaron's eyes widened in shock. "Are you fucking serious?" Nick nodded. "What the hell?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Keep a close eye on him man. Call if ya need me. I'll see ya next month."

"We'll do" Aaron said.

In Dallas, in John Redland's basement, John had 5 candles setting on the floor in the shape of a pentagram, the candles were lit, and floating in the center of them was the spirit of Jackie.

"How much longer do I have to keep invading his dreams John?"

"Until I say so!" John snapped.

"But it's exhausting. It takes up so much energy. And it's no fun, Zak always wakes up before he and I can have any fun." Jackie said, pouting.

"You will keep doing as you're told if you want to get out of that hell hole you now call home."

"What's the point of my invading his dreams anyway?" Jackie asked.

"The point is, in his dreams, in his subconscious, he still remembers and loves Angie and Alex. And eventually those memories and feelings will work their way into his consciousness and he'll remember them and then come looking for them. And I can not have that…..not yet."

"Not yet?" Jackie repeated.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of keeping Zak away from Angie and Alex forever" John said with an evil smirk. "I just need him away from them long enough for my spells to work. Then when the time is right, I'll let him come running here to try and save them, only to learn that his beloved Angie will want to be saved from him. And the final crushing blow, will be Angie, giving me a son…..the very son she'd be giving Zak. And he can also watch the death of his precious little Alex. I hate that little brat."

Jackie cackled. "So you my pet, will have to just keep on invading his dreams until I'm ready for you to stop." John said.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep it up John. Invading his dreams and manipulating them to show him what you want him to see takes soooo much energy. I drain as much energy as I can from him just to invade his dreams. I've had to resort to draining energy from his friends just so I have enough to make Zak see what you want him to see."

"Just a little bit longer love." John said.


	2. Chapter 2

2 more months passed; two more months of Jackie invading Zak's dreams, and two more months of John casting his dark magic on Angie. And it seemed as if John's plan was working out just the way he hoped it would. Angie had just 2 days ago, moved herself out of the guest room and was now sharing John's bedroom with him.

"Now, I just need to her to drop her defenses and sleep with me" John said, as he read through his book of dark magic spells. "There has got to be something in here that will make that happen."

What no one but John and Jackie knew is that Angie and Zak were destined to have a son together, as well as their daughter Alex. And together Alex and her brother, who would also be born with a gift, would when grown would cause more problems for Satan and his demons that Zak ever could. And this was something that Satan couldn't allow to happen.

The original evil plan was to kill Angie, that night in the car accident. No one counted on Zak rushing to her side, and his love for her, being what saved her life. John convinced his dark master to let him steal Angie's love; that way she could give birth to the son she was destined to have; only he would be the father instead of Zak. This way the boy's gifts would be used for the forces of darkness, not good.

John had been working for months, casting dark magic spells, summoning Jackie's spirit from hell, all to achieve this goal. He didn't really love Angie, nor did he really want her as a wife. John Redland had every intention on getting rid of Angie and Alex, after his son was born.

"Ah ha" John exclaimed, as he found the dark magic spell he was looking for. "To Make Someone Give Into You." He'd also found a fertility spell, that would, when cast, cause Angie to become pregnant. "Perfect." John went to work, casting the two spells. He knew the first spell would take some time before it would work, because while she hadn't mentioned him, John knew that a part of Angie's heart still belonged to Zak.

"And that needs to change" John muttered as he flipped through the pages of his spell book again. "I'm going to need to show sweet Angie that Zak doesn't care about her. The fact that he hasn't tried to contact her or their precious Alex should be enough for her, but nooooo." Moments later John slammed the book shut. "Damn it. Nothing."

John ended the phone call and then headed back upstairs, he knew that he would have to resort to non magical methods. And despite the fact that romance made him physically sick to his stomach, John knew he had to try and do everything he could along with his dark magic, to win Angie's love.

Angie and Alex had gone out for awhile, and John set about setting up a romantic dinner for two, after having made plans for his next door neighbor to babysit Alex. Angie and Alex walked into John's house just in time to see John and his neighbor talking. Angie quickly spotted the dining table had been set, complete with candles and Champaign.

"Good you're home" John said with a smile. "Angie you know my neighbor, Misses Richards." Angie nodded. "She's kindly agreed to babysit Alex for the night, so you and I can have a candle lit dinner for two."

Angie felt Alex gripping her hand tightly. "John that's sweet but I don't know….."

John walked over to Angie and caressed Angie's cheek. "Come on, it's just dinner. You deserve a night off from being Mommy." Angie finally sighed and then nodded her head in agreement. "Excellent. Misses Richards, little Alex is all yours for the night."

"Mommy no" Alex protested.

"Its okay baby, Mommy's right next door if you need her. Now be good for the nice lady."

Mrs. Richards took hold of Alex's hand and practically had to drag the child out of John's house. Once they were gone, John led Angie over to the dining table and pulled out her chair for her. Once she sat down he pushed the chair back into the table and then turned on his stereo, which was playing soft, romantic music.

"I personally made all your favorites" John said proudly. "And we have Champaign too."

"This looks amazing John" Angie said. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for Alex and I."

"Anything for you love." John then began to pour some Champaign into Angie's glass but she protested. "Come on, a little Champaign won't hurt." Reluctantly Angie nodded her head and John smiled as he filled her glass up.

After eating John stood up and walked around and pulled Angie's chair out away from the table. After she had stood up, he took hold of her hand and led her out away from the table. Then John wrapped both arms around her and began dancing with her. "John…dinner was lovely, but I think I should go get Alex…it's getting late."

"Shhh" John said. "Alex is fine, and I've paid Misses Richards to watch her for the whole night."

"The whole night?"

John nodded. "Relax Angie, you act like you were afraid of me."

"Of course I'm not afraid of you John….it's just….."

"It's just what?" John said.

"It's been a very long time…"

"Shhh, its okay my love" John whispered, drawing her closer to him. "I'm not going to rush you."

In Las Vegas, a very tired Zak crawled into his bed, and turned off the lights. He was asleep within minutes. And shortly after that he began to dream once more.

~~~~~Zak's Dream~~~~~~~

Zak was standing in his Grandmother's living room, somewhere he hadn't been since she passed away. He looked around and saw a light coming from the kitchen. Zak walked into his Grandmother's kitchen and saw her standing at one of the counters, rolling out cookie dough. "Grandma?"

She turned to look at him. "Zachary, you're just in time to help me make cookies."

Zak walked over beside her and helped her cut out different shapes in the cookie dough. "Grandma, what's going on? This house belongs to someone else now, and I never helped you make cookies."

"Hush now" the older woman said as she took the cookie tray and placed it into the oven. When she was done she straightened up and looked at her Grandson. "You have to save them Zachary."

"Save who Grandma?"

"An….." she began to say, but was stopped when Jackie walked in from the living room and walked over to Zak.

She wrapped her arms around Zak, and tried molding her body into his. "Zak, baby, why don't you go rest, I'll help Grandma with the cookies."

"How did you get here?" Zak questioned.

Jackie laughed. "Silly I came with you, remember, now go sit down." Once Zak walked out of the room, Jackie turned to his Grandmother and glared at her. "Now listen here you old fool…."

"No" Zak's Grandmother responded. "You listen. My Grandson is stronger than you think. And he will get through this. He will find Angie and their daughter. They will have their son."

Reluctantly Zak walked back into his Grandmother's living room, which to his amazement had now changed into his Mother's living room. He saw his Mother and Step-Father sitting on the sofa watching the news. Zak looked around, very confused. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean honey" his Mother replied.

"Come here Zak, come sit down" His Step-Father said.

Zak walked over and sat between them on the sofa. "Shh the news is back on" Zak's Mother said.

Seeing that both of them seemed to be almost hypnotized by the television screen, Zak turned to look at it. There on the screen was a picture of the woman from his dream about the paracon. "In other news" the reporter said. "Angie McKenna and her daughter Alexandra have gone mission. Police are searching for Angie's boyfriend who also happens to be Alex's Father….."

Zak's eyes widened when a picture of himself suddenly appeared on the TV screen. "What the…."

Just then Jackie walked into the room. She looked at the TV screen and growled. Suddenly the picture of Zak changed and was now a picture of John Redland. "Come on Zak, let's go home now."

"Where's Grandma?" Zak asked.

"Silly your Grandma died, remember?" Jackie answered.

Zak slowly stood up and started walking over to Jackie. They were walking towards the front door to leave when Zak's Mother and Step-Father stood up. "Don't go son" his Mother called out.

"Zak" his Step-Father said. "Stay here with us Son. She's nothing but trouble" he said, pointing at Jackie.

"Damn you old woman" Jackie muttered under her breath. Since Zak's Mother and Step-Father were very much still alive, she knew that this had to be the work of Zak's Grandmother. But how she was pulling this off, Jackie didn't know. Hissing in anger, Jackie shoved Zak out the now open front door.

~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~

Zak woke up, covered in sweat. He was breathing hard. Zak looked around and found that he was in his own bedroom, in his own home. "What the hell is going on" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'm I starting to loose my mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

Another month had now passed, and in Las Vegas, Aaron was in his office at the GAC office, talking on the phone with Nick. "He still doesn't remember bro" Aaron said with a yawn. "And his falling asleep during the day time is getting worse." Aaron yawned again. "And I think its contagious dude."

"I know the doctor said not to try and force his memories to come back, but I'm starting to think maybe we should try."

"I thought that could do more harm than good?" Aaron said.

"According to his doctor, it could" Nick answered. "But I decided to try calling Angie's cell…"

"And?"

"And, amazingly she hasn't changed her number" Nick said. "But she didn't seem all that thrilled to hear from me. I mean she didn't hang up or tell me off or anything, it was just something in her voice…."

"Did you mention Zak and what happened to him?"

"As soon as I said his name, she got really sharp, told me to never call her ever again, and then she hung up." Nick answered.

"Ouch" Aaron remarked. "So what are we gonna do? If Zak remembers on his own, or we help him remember, it sounds like she's done with him for good this time….and if her walking out on him in Dallas put him in the hospital dude…."

"I know Aaron, I'm just as worried about you as what will happen to Zak if he finds out she's done with him for good this time." Nick said. "She wouldn't even let me talk to Alex."

Aaron's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

Aaron let out a whistle. "Great. Nick, bro, I think we're screwed this time."

"How did Zak's check up go?"

"Good, but confusing" Aaron answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Zak's primary doctor told him that his heart was one hundred percent perfect. Never any sign of any problems. It's as if what happened in Dallas, never happened."

"That's weird."

In Dallas, John's dark magic had began to take hold. Angie had begun to be very loving towards him; she's even let him kiss her. John was in his basement, he'd summoned Jackie once more.

"Things are moving along nicely" John said. "Angie's let me kiss her."

"Well things are not moving along nicely on my end."

"Why? What's happened?" John asked.

"Zak's Grandmother's spirit keeps getting in the way. Somehow she's been able to enter his dreams."

"All spirits can enter a person's dreams" John stated. "And if the dreamer happens to be someone the spirit cared about in life, entry into their dreams is even easier."

"Yeah, well she's been able to manipulate his dreams too."

"What?!" John exclaimed.

"You heard me. I've been able to counter her actions so far….but that old woman is making things really hard for me."

"Damn her" John muttered.

"She's somehow involving his family….his living family into the dreams."

"How in the hell is that even possible?" John yelled.

"How should I know?" John began pacing. "But I don't know how much longer I can keep countering her counters to my manipulations. That old woman is getting help from someone, and its powerful help too."

"It's the other side you idiot!" John snapped.

"You mean the Afterlife?"

"No" John growled. "I'm talking about the side of good. The side that planned and wants Zak and Angie to conceive that very special little boy…who's gift combined with his older sister's gift will be more damaging to my side than Zak ever could be."

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm doing the best I can to counter act the old woman's efforts. But she's his beloved Grandmother…..she's gonna have more sway over him that I do."

"Then use the assets you were born with to sway him our way." John said.

"I'm a ghost in case you forgot. It's not like I can just flash him my boobs or anything." Jackie looked down at her own chest. "I'm not even sure as a ghost that I still have any."

"You're a creative woman my dear, you'll think of something. Now handle it and his nosy Grandmother." Before Jackie could respond, John blew out one of the black candles and she quickly disappeared. "Looks like I'm going to have to speed up my plan." John looked upwards and scowled. "Damn you. You won't win. Zak's son will be my son, in _every_ way. Even if I have to kill Zak Bagans to do it."

Upstairs, Angie had sent Alex over to Mrs. Richards house, and was in John's bedroom, changing into a slim, figure hugging dress that John had bought her. John came up from the basement, making sure to lock the door behind him, and then walked out of the kitchen into his dinning room.

John was very surprised when he saw that his dinning room table was set for a dinner for two, complete with candles. He was even more surprised when Angie walked out of his bedroom, wearing the purple figure hugging dress he'd bought for her. "What's the occasion?" He asked.

"You've been so good to Alex and me" Angie said as she walked over to him. "I just wanted to thank you. So I made us dinner."

"And where's Alex?"

"She's spending the night with Misses Richards." Angie answered. John smiled. "And dinner is ready. So let's eat." Angie started walking towards the table but was stopped when John reached out and grabbed hold of her waist.

He pulled her in close and began to kiss her. At first Angie resisted, but soon she began kissing him back. What no one realized is that little Alex had snuck out of Mrs. Richards house, and was now peeking in the window and saw her Mother kissing John.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days the doctor said that Angie could travel. Zak made plans for Angie and Alex to move to Las Vegas, and within a couple weeks Angie, Alex and Zak were all living in Zak's house in Las Vegas. Alex was scared about moving but quickly fell in love with Gracie, Zak's dog; and it was clear that Gracie had fallen in love with Alex.

"I wish I could remember this place" Angie sighed.

"Don't worry honey" Zak responded.

"It just bothers me. And where are our wedding pictures?"

Zak got nervous. "Ummm well….we were separated" Zak said thinking fast.

"Oh" Angie responded. "Is that why you put away our wedding pictures?"

Zak nodded, but was mentally kicking himself in the ass. "Great Zak, just great. But at least I sort of told her the truth….we were separated….."

Angie smiled then and kissed him. "Well what ever separated us, I'd just as soon not remember. Because we're together again." She pulled away from him smiling. "Do you think one of the guys would watch Alex tonight?"

"Sure" Zak answered. "They all adore her."

"Good. They why don't you call and see which one can….I'm going to plan a romantic evening for just the two of us."

Zak nodded and quickly pulled his cellphone from his pocket. 10 minutes later it was all arranged that Alex was going to be spending a fun filled night with her Uncle Aaron, Uncle Billy and Uncle Jay. Simply because all 3 wanted to babysit.

Later that night Zak and Angie had a candle light dinner, with soft music playing in the background. "My God she's beautiful" Zak thought as he stared at Angie. Angie was wearing a strapless red dress that came down to her mid thigh and had a heart shaped bust that hugged her breasts perfectly.

They were about halfway through their meal when Zak suddenly stood up. He walked around the table and stood in front of Angie and held out his hand. "Will you dance with me?" Angie nodded and took his hand. Zak gently pulled her up to her feet and then led her away from the table.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as Angie wrapped her arms around his neck, and the pair began to slow dance to the music that was playing softly. "She's back" Zak thought to himself. "My Angie is back. Finally everything back to normal and this big house doesn't feel so empty any more."

"Zak" Angie whispered, pulling him out of his thoughts. He bent his head down to look at her, as she was a bit shorter than him and smiled.

"Yes my love."

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to kiss me?" Angie asked, her eyes twinkling.

Zak smirked while chuckling. "Hmm that's a hard choice….which one should I pick…"

"Zak" Angie said.

Zak laughed and then lowered his head down to hers. He quickly captured her lips with his own. He tugged on her lower lip with his mouth and soon her mouth opened, allowing Zak's tongue entrance into her mouth. As they kissed Angie's hands began rubbing up and down his back. Zak broke their kiss, not wanting to push it; he noticed the confusion in Angie's eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No" Zak said. "No, never. You were just in a serious accident….I almost lost you forever. I just don't want to push it." Angie smiled and then stood up on her tip toes, and even doing that he still had to bend his head down. Angie kissed him and then let her lips trail down to his neck. "Angie" Zak said softly. He pulled himself away from her and looked her right in the eyes. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Are you?" Angie teased, letting her right hand slide down his chest, coming to rest on top of the bulge that was beginning to form in his pants.

Zak let a half growl half moan escape his lips and quickly scooped Angie up into his arms. While carrying her he walked over to the table and blew out the candles. Then with a devilish grin on his face and his eyes crackling he carried Angie towards their bedroom. Since moving her and Alex to Vegas, this would be the first night that he and Angie slept in the same bed. Zak had insisted on them sleeping in separate bedrooms until he was sure that Angie had recovered from her accident. And that was because he knew if he was alone in the same bedroom with her, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her.

They reached the master bedroom and Zak set Angie down onto her feet. "Oh, I'm more than up to it" he said, finally answering her question. He lowered his head and captured Angie's lips again with his own. While kissing her, Zak let his hands begin to roam her body, which caused Angie to begin moaning, and start caressing his body with her hands.

"I think you have too many clothes on" Zak said in a husky, lust filled voice. Angie took a step back away from him and reached behind her back and began tugging at the zipper of her dress. A second later it slipped from her body, falling to the floor. Zak let out this lustful growl and took a step towards her. He became confused when Angie held up her hand stopping him from getting any closer.

"Your turn" she said. Zak's lips curled into a smile as he quickly began removing his shirt. Once his shirt was laying on the floor he took another step towards her, but again Angie stopped him. "I think it's only fair that you strip down to your underwear since I did." Zak's smile got even bigger as he quickly removed his pants, shoes and socks. "That's better" Angie replied.

Zak quickly closed the small space between them. Angie attempted to hold up her hand to stop him again, because she wasn't done playing, but Zak had had enough of her teasing. His lips found her neck and he began leaving a trail of kisses down her body. When he reached her breasts, Zak laid soft gentle kisses on the part of her breasts not covered by Angie's bra, while he reached around her and unhooked her bra.

Once the lacy garment was freed from Angie's body, Zak tossed it to the floor and then began his kissing of her body once again. Angie began moaning and whispering his name, while running her hands down his arms and back. Zak expertly took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking.

After several minutes he moved his mouth to her other breast, while Angie's hands found their way to his manhood, where she began rubbing him through his briefs. "Mmmm Ang, baby" Zak groaned. He finally removed his mouth from her breasts and began kissing his way down her stomach, finally stopping when he reached her lacy panties that matched her bra.

Zak looked up at her, devilishness twinkling in his eyes. "These have gotta go" he said. Angie walked backward until she reached the bed. She laid down and Zak quickly laid down on top of her. He was beginning to fill with lust and quickly ripped the panties off of her body. With Angie finally naked he rose up and let his eyes roam over her body. "She's just as beautiful as ever" he thought.

Zak laid back down and kissed Angie passionately. His lips once again began traveling down her body. "Oooo Zak" Angie moaned.

"I love you baby" Zak said, kissing her mouth once more. His hands slid down her body, finding the point where her legs meet. Zak gently pushed her legs apart and slid his hand down a bit lower. He then slid his index finger inside of her, causing Angie to arch her back and moan with pleasure.

It was like they had never been apart. His body expertly remembered every inch of hers and remembered all of her sensitive spots and how to get the reaction out of her he was craving. "Zak" Angie moaned. "Please."

"Not yet baby" Zak said. "Soon." He wasn't done teasing her yet. Zak began sliding his index finger in and out of Angie's body while kissing her neck. Suddenly there were 3 loud bangs.

"What was that?"

"Nothing baby" Zak answered. "It was nothing." Inside Zak began cursing, when he and Angie had been together before, they weren't living together and his house wasn't haunted by spirits that had followed him home from investigations. "Not now, please not now" Zak thought. In his shock of learning that Angie had been hurt, discovering that he was a father, and her memory loss, Zak had forgotten about the dangers of moving Angie and Alex into his Las Vegas home.

The banging seemed to stop and Zak went back to his enjoyable job of pleasuring Angie into an orgasm. She was so close, almost there, brought to that high point by his mouth covering her body and his fingers sliding in and out of her body, when suddenly there were 3 loud knocks again, only this time it sounded like they came from right inside the bedroom.

"Damn it" Zak cursed silently.

"Zak what was that?"

"Nothing for you to be afraid of" Zak answered. He began kissing her neck again when Angie yelped in pain, and reached down to grab at her left leg. "Baby what's wrong?"

"My leg" Angie answered. "It burns."

Zak rolled over and then sat up so he could look at her leg. There, plain as day were 3 long, deep scratch marks. "Damn it" Zak yelled. He scrambled out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Then he helped Angie into some comfortable clothes; then Zak picked her up and carried her out of the room and back downstairs. Once there he tended to the scratch marks which were deep enough that they drew blood.

Once that was done he grabbed up his keys and cellphone and then helped Angie out to his car. "Zak, what's going on?"

"I can explain but not here. I need to get you somewhere safe first." Zak started his car and quickly backed out of the driveway and began to drive away from the house. As he did the figure of a woman appeared in his bedroom window.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron got to Zak's house and began ringing the doorbell as well as banging on the front door. "Open up G!" Eventually Zak came an answered the door.

"Aaron? What the hell dude?"

"We gotta talk G, now" Aaron said, pushing his way into Zak's house.

"Aaron, man, I was in bed sleeping, dude. Can't this wait until morning?"

"Nope" Aaron said, sitting down on the sofa in Zak's living room. Aaron turned his tablet on and loaded up his Vlogs that contained Angie and Alex.

Zak walked around to join him on the sofa and saw that Aaron was pulling up some of his Vlog videos. "Aaron, now's really not the time to watch some Vlog videos."

"Now's the perfect time" Aaron said. "Watching these might be the only way to make you remember. And if you don't remember, then Angie and Alex could be in big trouble."

Before Zak could say anything his doorbell rang again. Zak groaned and went to answer the door and found Billy standing there. "Bill? Not you too."

Billy pushed his way into Zak's house and sat down next to Aaron. "Come on Zak" Billy said.

Zak was starting to get a little ticked off, as he shut his front door and walked over to the sofa. "What in the hell are you two up to?"

"Just sit and watch" Billy said. Reluctantly Zak sat down and Aaron started playing some Vlogs.

The Vlogs ranged from videos of when Zak and Angie were together before Jackie, to videos of Zak, Angie and Alex splashing around in Zak's swimming pool.

The three guys sat watching the videos and Aaron and Billy noticed that Zak was staring intently at the screen. "I know her" Zak said, pointing to Angie. "I think."

"Yeah Zak, you do know her" Billy said.

Zak looked up at him. "How? I mean she's been in my dreams…well ever since I got out of the hospital in Dallas. But that doesn't explain how I know her."

Just then Zak heard his Grandmother's voice whisper into his ear. "Remember watching your dreams." Zak jumped and began looking around for the source of that voice.

"G" Aaron said. "What's the matter bro?"

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Billy asked.

"I just heard a female voice say remember watching your dreams." Zak said looking at his friends. "You guys didn't hear it?" Aaron and Billy shook their heads. "What's weird is it sounded like my Grandmother."

Aaron and Billy turned and stared at each other. "What?" Zak said. "What is it?"

"It's a long story Zak" Aaron said. "But the short version is that it probably was your Grandmother."

"What? How? I tried contacting her after she died. I went to her house, to the cemetery….I got nothing…."

"I know bro" Aaron said. "Like I said, it's kind of a long story, and I promise we'll tell it to ya, but right now Billy and I gotta help you remember Angie and Alex, cause they're in trouble bro."

Zak's eyes widened, as the memory of the dream he was having before Aaron showed up came rushing back to him. "Who's Alex?"

"Angie's daughter" Billy answered. He and Aaron noticed the look on Zak's face.

"What's wrong Zak? Are you remembering something?"

"Before you got here Aaron I was upstairs sleeping; I was dreaming…..I was dreaming about my Grandmother. In the dream she told me that Angie and my daughter and my son were in trouble." Aaron and Billy stared at each other in disbelief…..they hunt down ghosts and demons for a living, but this was getting too weird and creepy even for them. Zak noticed that they both looked concerned. "What is it? Why do you two look worried?"

"Should we…." Aaron started saying to Billy.

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Go for it" he answered.

Aaron took a deep breath and then turned to look at his best friend. "Zak, Angie used to be your girlfriend. You two were crazy about each other. If Ghost Adventures became a hit, you were gonna propose to her."

"If" Zak questioned. "If I loved her that badly, I would have proposed even if it tanked."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, and you were going to. But you were hoping it would be a success, so you could take care of her the way she deserved."

"Used to be" Zak repeated. "So what happened?"

Aaron and Billy began trying to delicately explain everything to Zak, praying they wouldn't cause his brain to overload.

"So you're telling me that little girl" Zak said an hour later, while pointing at the screen of Aaron's tablet, which was paused on Alex in one of Aaron's Vlogs. "Is my daughter?" Aaron and Billy nodded their heads. Zak ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"You okay bro" Aaron asked.

"I don't know" Zak answered. "You got any more Vlogs of them?" Aaron nodded. "Play them."

Several more hours went by; when suddenly Aaron's phone rang, it was Nick. Aaron left his tablet with Zak and Billy and rushed off to the airport to pick Nick up. While he was gone, Billy dozed off, but Zak continued replaying the Vlog videos that contained Angie and Alex.

"Why can't I completely remember" he said softly out loud. Eventually Zak fell asleep, holding Aaron's tablet on his lap. And that's how Aaron and Nick found him when they got back to Zak's house.

~~~~~Zak's Dream~~~~~~

"Daddy" Alex screamed. "Daddy help!"

Zak watched as a man he'd never seen before shoved Alex into the back of a van, while Angie stood back and let him. The van drove off, and Zak was able to get a better few of Angie…..she was pregnant.

"Now my love" the man said. "We'll have everything we want. And our special boy will help me." Angie simply nodded. Suddenly the man was right in Zak's face. "You can't stop me. Evil will always win!"

~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~

Zak shot up, yelling, sweat running down his face. "Easy Zak" Nick said. "What happened?"

Zak scrambled to get up off the sofa, but was stopped by Aaron and Nick. "Well you two get outta my way" Zak demanded. "I gotta find them."

"Find who" Aaron said.

"Angie and my daughter Alex, who else!"

"You mean you remember them" Nick questioned.

"Yes" Zak said. "I remember everything. And I know they're in danger. I gotta find them, but I don't know where to start looking."

Nick grinned and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Zak, who unfolded it and saw that Nick had wrote an address down on the paper. "What's this?"

"That's where Alex is right now" Nick said. "And Angie is next door." Nick told Zak all about the phone call he got from Mrs. Richards, including what Alex had told him that Zak's Grandmother had told her.

Zak pushed Aaron and Nick off of him with almost super human strength and began racing upstairs to his bedroom. "Dude where are you going?" Aaron called out.

"I'm getting dressed, my Daughter and her Mother need me! Nick book me a flight on the next plane to Dallas!"

"No way" Nick said shaking his head.

"Damn it Nick, I'm not gonna let anything happen to my Daughter or the woman I love."

"And I'm not letting you go" Nick said. "Not alone. I'm going with you."

"Me to" Aaron chimed in.

"Me three" a now awake Billy said. "And Jay will wanna come too."

Zak walked back out of his bedroom, completely dressed and looked at his friends. "Thanks guys."


	6. Chapter 6

In Dallas John was once more in his basement, and once again he'd summoned Jackie's spirit, so he could see how things were going at keeping Zak from remembering Angie and Alex. Jackie told John about how the spirit of Zak's Grandmother somehow managed to help him remember along with his friends forcing him to watch videos.

John was pacing, his face was red with anger. "**Damn it**!" Then he turned and glared at Jackie. "This is your fault!"

"No it's not" Jackie yelled. "I told you I was running out of energy and running out of things to drain energy from!" John picked up his book of dark magic spells, and began flipping through the pages. After a moment he stopped and set the open book down on his altar. "What are you doing John?"

John didn't answer; instead he picked up a white candle, set it on the floor in front of the black candles and lit it. John looked Jackie directly in the eyes. "You've failed for the last time."

Jackie began to panic; she knew what he was going to do. "John don't do anything hasty, I can still help you."

John picked up his book and began reading from it.

"By the power of the five elements,  
I banish you from this realm.  
May the Earth swallow you.  
May you never find water.  
May the air you breathe be a poison to you.  
May fire burn you eternally.  
May your spirit be banished always.  
Let my will be done,  
so mote it be."

Smoke began to rise up from around Jackie's feet and began to swirl around her. "No, damn it John! You'll burn in hell for this, I'll see to it!"

"You first my love" John responded, smirking as she disappeared. He then blew out all of the candles and put them away. "Now because if her being an idiot, I've got to speed things up. I've got to try and get Angie to marry me….now, today." John began looking through his spell book again. "And I've got to get rid of that brat Alexandra as well."

John found the spell he was looking for and began casting it. It was known as a binding spell, and this particular binding spell, would bind Angie's heart and soul to him for her entire life. What John didn't know is that the spirit of Zak's Grandmother was in a corner of the basement, watching.

She disappeared and reappeared unseen, in the seat next to Zak on the airplane to Dallas. "Time is running out Zachary" she said. "I will do what I can to protect Angie and Alex until you get there."

Hearing a voice Zak turned to look at the empty seat next to him, and then began looking all around him. "Grandma?"

Aaron and Nick who were sitting in the seats behind Zak, both heard him call out the word "Grandma". Billy and Jay were sitting in the seats in front of Zak and they heard him too.

Nick got up out of his seat and then sat down next to Zak. "Zak, what's going on? We heard you say Grandma."

"I think I'm loosing my mind Nick. I swore just now that I heard my Grandmother talking….it sounded like she was sitting right next to me."

"What did she say?" Nick asked.

"All I could make out was something about time running out….and Zachary."

Nick could tell that Zak was getting nervous, but he could also see the anger building up inside his friend. "Try and relax. We'll be there soon."

"I can't shake this feeling that there's something more going on Nick."

"Is that why you called Bishop Long before we left Vegas?"

Zak nodded. "I had this feeling deep in my gut that we were gonna need spiritual help. So he's meeting us in Dallas."

3 hours later in Dallas, Texas, the Ghost Adventures Crew met up with Bishop James Longi8844op James Long; Zak and the others explained, in as much detail as they could, to Bishop Long what was going on. They even told the Bishop about Zak's dreams and about how Alex seemed to be able to speak to Zak's late Grandmother.

"I'm not sure spiritual help is needed here Zak" the Bishop finally said. "But I will come with you, if you want me too."

At John Redland's house, a demon, who had been sent by Satan to assist John, informed John that not only was Zak and the entire GAC Crew in Dallas, but that Bishop Long was with them.

"Damn it!" John yelled. He knew now that his time was running out. With Alex willingly spending more time with Mrs. Richards, which John didn't mind at all, John knew he had to act quickly. And that since magic, even dark magic takes time, he was going to have to resort to a trick of Jackie's to get what he wanted.

He unlocked a safe that was in his basement and opened it. John took a small bottle of white powder out of the safe. He pour some of the white powder into a wine glass and then carefully put the powder back into the safe and relocked it.

John carried the wine glass upstairs to the kitchen and then poured some wine into it. He poured some wine into a second wine glass, and then carried both glasses out to the living room, where Angie was sitting.

"Let's toast" John said handing her the poisoned wine glass.

"To what?"

"To us" John answered. John clinked his glass against hers and smiled as Angie took a small sip. "Angie, my darling I've been thinking about something."

"What's that?"

"You need someone to love and protect you, and Alex needs a father figure in her life….someone stable…..someone who will be there." John said. Angie simply nodded her head. To encourage her to take another sip of wine, John took a sip from his own glass.

"Be my wife" John said.

Out of shock and nerves, Angie quickly took a big sip of her wine and didn't notice John's evil smirk when she did that. "John…I don't…." She set her wine glass down on the coffee table as she was beginning to feel funny. "I….I feel odd."

"That's love you're feeling my dear" John answered, setting his own wine glass down. As he did, his front door opened and a man walked in.

"Is it time?" The man asked.

"It soon will be" John answered. "Get ready to perform the ceremony." The man nodded and walked into the dinning room.

"Love" Angie said, in a questioning tone.

"Yes" John said. "You're finally realizing how much you love me. Come, we'll get married." John stood and then held out his hand. Angie took hold of it and John helped her to her feet. Then he began leading her towards the dinning room.

"Now?"

"Yes, my love, now." John said. They walked into the dinning room and the stranger had an upside down pentagram drawn out in chalk on the hardwood floor.

"Please stand in the center" he said, gesturing to the floor. John led Angie towards the pentagram and held onto her tightly.

"Begin" John ordered.

In their rental car, Zak began to feel very impatient. "Hurry Zachary" he heard his Grandmother whisper. Zak sat straight up, which everyone noticed.

"What's wrong Zak" Billy asked.

"I heard my Grandmother again" Zak answered. "She told me to hurry." Nick, who was driving, didn't bother asking any questions, instead he stepped on the gas.


	7. Chapter 7

At John Redland's house, John's friend was performing what was known as a Dark Wedding. And with Angie drugged, she was unable to resist. The spirit of Zak's Grandmother looked on, unable to do anything to help her Grandson.

Outside, a car pulled up in front of Mrs. Richards house. Zak jumped out of the car, before Nick had brought it even to a complete stop and ran for the front door. He was also most to the door when it opened and Alex came running out to him. "Daddy! You finally came!"

Zak scooped her up into his arms and began to squeeze her tightly. "Daddy, Nanna says you have to hurry, Mommy's in trouble." Zak let go of his daughter, setting her back on the ground.

"Where is Mommy?" In response, Alex pointed to the house next door. Zak turned to look at his friends, who were by now out of the car and standing behind him. "Stay with her" he ordered than he took off running, as his hands formed into fists.

Aaron, Nick, Billy and Jay knew all to well that their friend was ready to fight if he had to. And because of that, they weren't willing to let him go alone. "Bill and I will stay here" Jay said. Nick and Aaron nodded and then took off running after Zak.

They burst in through John's front door and could hear voices coming from the dinning room. With Zak in the lead, the three men made their way into the room, where they saw John, another man and Angie standing. "And now, by the power invested in me from our Unholy Master, I pronounce you….."

"Angie!" Zak yelled rushing towards her.

John quickly kissed Angie on the lips. "You're too late" he then snarled at Zak. "She's mine now. And by tomorrow she'll be carrying my son."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Zak growled, his eyes full of anger. Zak ran at them, tackling John away from Angie. "Get her outta here" he yelled as he began swinging his fist at John's face.

Aaron grabbed hold of Angie and was trying to get her out of the room, while Nick went running straight for the other man, before he could jump Zak. Angie began struggling against Aaron's grip.

"Ang, come on, stop fighting me" Aaron said.

John punched Zak hard in the stomach, causing Zak to groan and roll off of him. Zak laid on the floor almost curled up in a ball from the punch. "You lost" John growled at him. "That precious boy that was supposed to have been your son, will now be my son!"

Despite being in pain, Zak's eyes flashed with anger and he jumped up and charged at John again. "**STOP**!" Angie screamed. Everyone froze in place, just staring at her. She was able to wiggle free from Aaron's grip and walked over to where John and Zak were standing.

"Angie" Zak said. He turned to face her and went to kiss her. She stopped him. When she did, Nick and Aaron could see the heartbreak in their friends eyes. "Ang, honey, please, I can explain. Just give me a chance….just…."

John began laughing as he pushed himself past Zak and walked over to where Angie was. He slinked an arm around her waist. "Give it up ghost hunter. She no longer wants you." Then John looked at Angie. "Tell him my love."

"Angie, no, please let me explain" Zak said.

"Don't listen to John Angie" Aaron called out.

"Listen to Zak Ang, give Zak a chance to explain" Nick said.

Just then, with Billy, Jay, Mrs. Richards and Bishop Long coming in behind her, Alex came running into the room and ran straight for her parents. "Mommy!" She exclaimed. She latched onto Angie, giving her a big hug.

Then little Alex took hold of her Mother's hand and made her Mother follow her as she walked over to her Father. Alex put her parents hands together and then stepped back. "Mommy please remember Daddy" she said, almost crying.

Zak looked stunned. "Remember? She's lost her memory again?"

Alex shook her head and then glared at John, while pointing a finger at him. "No, he somehow made Mommy forget."

Bishop Long, sensed the presence of evil in the home as soon as he walked in. He pulled a small bible out from his pocket and began reciting verses from it, in order to attempt to remove the evil from the home.

John and his friend growled and hissed. "Stop that" John's friend snapped.

"Zak" Bishop Long said. "There's a strong presence of evil in this house. You need to get the child and her Mother out of here." Mrs. Richards quickly followed them, to try and help calm little Alex down.

Jay and Aaron grabbed Alex up and ran out of the house with her. She struggled, insisting that she had to help Mommy and Daddy. Zak, still holding Angie's hand, scooped her up into his arms and ran for the front door with her.

"STOP SHE'S MINE! WE ARE LEGALLY WED!" John yelled. John pulled open a drawer in an end table by his sofa and pulled out a gun. "I hate resorting to such normal methods as this."

Seeing the gun, John's friend ran from the house, hopped into his car and drove off. He wasn't about to stick around for this. "Nick" Zak yelled. Nick held out his arms and Zak handed Angie over to him. "Get her and Alex away from here!"

"Not without you man, come on, let's go!"

Zak nodded. Nick carried Angie outside, with Zak right behind him. Just then they all heard the sound of a gun shot go off. Zak looked at the door frame which was inches away from him and saw a bullet hole, where John had just fired a warning shot.

"I will kill you if you don't walk away from this" John warned.

Zak looked and saw that Nick and Angie, along with everyone were safely outside. He reached for the handle of the front door and then pulled on it, slamming the door shut. "Then that's what you're gonna have to do" Zak growled turning to face John. "Because it'll have to be over my dead body before I let you have her or my Daughter. I lost them twice now because of Jackie. I won't loose them a third time."

"Zak!" Aaron, Nick, Billy and Jay yelled from outside.

"Daddy!" Alex closed her eyes. "God please help my Daddy. Nanna Daddy needs help."

Everyone looked at the poor little girl, believing she was so afraid that she was desperate for anyone to help her Father. Aaron tightened his grip on her, as Nick did to Angie. "Let's get them away from here" Jay said. The group rushed Angie and Alex inside Mrs. Richards house, where Mrs. Richards dialed 911.

Aaron, Nick, Billy and Jay stood in front of Mrs. Richard's window, which looked directly into John's house. They were able to see John and Zak fighting. They could see that Zak was struggling to try and get the gun away from John.

Little Alex kept her eyes closed, praying harder than she'd ever prayed before. Bishop Long began saying a prayer out loud. "Damn it" Nick yelled as John and Zak moved out of sight of the window. Nick took off for John's house, determined to go in and help his friend.

Aaron was right behind him, when they all heard a loud bang. This whole time, Angie remained silent, as if she were in a trance. Upon hearing the gun shot go off, she blinked her eyes, and then began looking around. "Billy? Jay? Aaron, Nick? What the hell is going on?"

"Mommy!" Alex yelled rushing to hug her Mother. "You're okay."

"That was a gun shot" Nick yelled. "Bill, Jay stay with them! Aaron let's go!" Aaron and Nick rushed to John's house; Nick kicking in the front door. "Zak! Where are you?!"

The pair ran in and found Zak and John laying on the ground. "Nick" Aaron yelled. "Over here by the sofa!" They rushed over and bent down; Nick reached out a shaking hand towards Zak's neck to see if he still had a pulse when Zak groaned, coughed and then opened his eyes.

Nick sighed and then extended his hand to help his friend up. "You scared the shit outta us bro" Aaron said, sighing. Aaron knelt down and felt John's neck for a pulse. After a moment he looked at Zak and Nick and shook his head.

By now, sirens could be heard in the distance, getting closer to the house. "He was about to fire" Zak said. Nick and Aaron could see he was shook up, and stunned at the same time. "Guys you won't believe this, but my Grandmother appeared. I saw her with my own two eyes."

Nick and Aaron laughed at his comment about them not believing him. "Dude we hunt ghosts with you and you didn't think we'd believe you?" Aaron said.

"What happened" Nick asked. "How did he end up dead, not that I'm complaining."

The three men began walking outside as the police were pulling up in front of the houses. Everyone came running out of Mrs. Richards house, with Alex racing as fast as her little legs could take her to her Father.

"She said "It's not his time", then there was this bright flash of light as he pulled the trigger. The next thing I knew we both hit the ground. I remember my Grandmother smiling down at me and saying "it's okay now" and then she was gone."

"Daddy" Alex cried. "You're okay!" Then she looked up towards the sky. "Thank you God, Thank you Nanna."

Zak, Nick and Aaron's eyes widened. "Princess why did you thank your Nanna just now?"

"I was praying for God and Nanna to help you." She answered. Zak, Nick and Aaron all looked at each other, their eyes wide and their mouths open in shock.

Just then Zak spotted Angie. He handed Alex over to Nick and ran for her. "Zak?" She said, questioningly, as if she wasn't believing her own eyes. Zak didn't say anything, instead he scooped her into his arms and began kissing her passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Three months later, Angie was still, naturally, upset and shaken over what had happened with John. And she was unsure of letting Zak into her heart once more. Since rescuing her from John, Zak had been nothing but supportive, kind, caring, and despite how badly he wanted her, hadn't once pushed or even brought up the subject of them getting back together.

Angie would sit and watch Zak playing with Alex, and would see how his and her eyes would light up with happiness. And this impressed Angie greatly, as the Zak she remembered from four years ago, did not seem to be the type of man who was interested in being a Father. When she mentioned that to him, Zak simply told her that four years ago, he didn't think he was ready to be a Father.

At Zak's house, he was more nervous than he'd ever been on any lockdown….Angie had suggested that they have dinner together. Like a teenage girl, Zak had been pulling clothes out of his closet and dresser drawers, trying them on and then rejecting the outfit, would toss it aside.

Zak hadn't needed help from anyone in picking out something to wear since he was probably 12 years old, but he was so nervous his hands were actually shaking. Out of desperation, he called his Mother and his Sister and begged them to come over and help.

As the two women walked into his bedroom, they were shocked to see clothes thrown everywhere. "Zachary?" His Mother called out.

Zak came out of the master bathroom, wearing his boxers. "Mom, Sis, thank God you're here. I need help!"

"Clearly" his Sister commented, gesturing to the mess he'd made.

"Bite me" Zak snapped at her.

"Both of you knock it off" their Mother sighed.

"I need help finding something to wear" Zak explained to his Mother.

"Didn't have any problem getting the Zak Fin ready" his Sister remarked, causing Zak to glare at her. Then she started laughing. "I'm just teasing, I'll help, because I like Angie, always have." Then she and their Mother walked over to some of the shirts that had been thrown to the floor and began looking through them.

"I like her too" their Mother said.

"So don't screw it up this time" Zak's Sister said.

"Yes" their Mother added. "Please Zachary, don't screw it up this time. Angie's good for you. And I don't want to see you spend the rest of your life alone."

"I promise, I won't screw it up again." Satisfied, the two women began helping Zak find something to wear on this very important dinner date.

Once he was dressed to their satisfaction, Zak's sister ran downstairs and met him at his front door with a dozen red roses in her hand. "Here, don't forget to give her these."

Zak looked at her. "It's a first date Sis."

"Well technically it's not your first date with Ang, considering you two have a four year old daughter." Zak nodded in agreement, unable to argue with that point. "It's to make a good first impression moron."

"Brat" he remarked, taking the flowers from her.

"Knock it off, both of you" their Mother said. Then she gave her son a kiss on his cheek. "You look very handsome. Just be yourself. She fell in love with you once, she will again."

"Thanks Mom" Zak said.

After what happened in Dallas, Angie didn't want to go back to Milwaukee, but didn't know where else she and her daughter could go, that is until Aaron offered to let her and Alex stay with him.

At Aaron's house, Angie had the same pile of clothes scattered about Aaron's guest room as Zak had; she couldn't decide on what to wear. After getting some help from Alex, Angie walked out into the living room. "Aaron? What do you think?"

Aaron looked and saw she was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps. The dress came down to her knees, and she had matching red mini high heels on. All Aaron could do in response was whistle and give her a thumbs up sign. Just then, at 7 pm on the dot, Aaron's doorbell rang.

Aaron jumped up and opened his front door, to see his best friend standing there holding a dozen red roses in his hand, and looking petrified. "Why Zak, I didn't know you cared about me so much" Aaron said, smirking.

"Jack ass" Zak muttered as Aaron opened the door further to let Zak in, while laughing. "Where's Angie?"

"In her room, she'll be out in a minute."

"Daddy!" Alex called out, running for Zak.

"There's my Princess" Zak said, his face lighting up. He pulled one of the roses from the dozen he was holding and handed it to her. "This is for you sweetheart."

Alex's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Uncle Aaron, look what Daddy gave me" she said, proudly holding up her rose.

"Wow, that's beautiful. How about you and me go find something to put it in, so we can put it in some water."

Alex nodded. "Daddy, don't screw up." Alex warned her Father. Then she walked off to the kitchen with Aaron. In the kitchen Aaron picked up his camera, turned it on and hit record.

Looking into the lens he whispered "Aaron's Vlog, Zak's first date." Then he held his finger up to his lips, telling Alex to be quiet. The pair then snuck out of the kitchen and hid in a spot where Aaron could vlog Zak's reaction to seeing Angie walk out.

And just at that moment, Angie walked out of Aaron's guest room. As soon as Zak saw her, he nearly dropped the roses in his hand, and could feel himself starting to harden just at the sight of her. "Relax, it's just a date, nothing more" he told himself. "You look beautiful" he said to her.

"Thank you."

Zak handed Angie the roses. "These are for you. There was a dozen but I gave Alex one."

Angie took the roses. "I should go put them in some water." Alex ran out to them and offered to put the flowers in water. Zak couldn't help but chuckle because it appeared that his daughter was anxious for her parents to go on their date.

After Alex took the roses from her Mother, Zak held out his arm and Angie took hold of it. The couple walked out of the house and then Aaron turned off his video recorder. "Looks like you're Mommy and Daddy are gonna get back together squirt" he said to Alex.

"If Daddy doesn't screw up" Alex said nervously.

"He won't" Aaron said, reassuring her. "Your Daddy knows now that you and your Mommy are the best thing to ever happen to him."


	9. Chapter 9

A year had passed since Dallas; Zak and Angie were finally, officially together again, they were engaged, finally; however Angie and Alex were living in their own apartment, near Zak's house. 6 months after Dallas, Zak had officially made Angie a member of Ghost Adventures. Angie loved traveling with him and the guys, but hated having to leave Alex behind in Las Vegas. Alex didn't mind, because she got to spend that time with Zak's Mother.

And now Angie and the rest of the GAC Crew were in Norway, planning to lockdown inside a haunted church. The reports showed that this church only seemed to show paranormal activity during weddings, and then only if the bride or groom wasn't truly in love with their fiancé.

The reports included people being: pushed, shoved, voices, screams, and people being scratched. The scratching seemed to happen to with ever one of the couple being married had been unfaithful during their engagement. And these reports went back for centuries. It was the perfect lockdown location.

What Angie didn't know that Zak had a huge surprise in mind for this lockdown. Joining GAC for this lockdown was going to be Bishop James Long, who was joining them at Zak's request, as part of Zak's surprise.

On lockdown night, the team had been there for about 5 hours already, the sun would be coming up soon and Angie suggested that perhaps they start packing up their gear. Zak agreed but wanted to investigate the main chapel once more, and insisted that Angie go with him.

They made their way into the chapel, and Angie was surprised to find it lit up by candle light. She was also surprised to find the whole crew, including Bishop Long, and even Zak's Sister and her family, along with his Mother and Alex waiting for them. "Zak what's going on?"

Zak smiled a devilish grin and took hold of her hand. He then walked towards where Bishop Long was standing, leading Angie to follow him. "Zak, what's going on? Why is everyone here? Why is your family here? Why is Alex here?"

Zak stopped walking and turned to look at Angie. "Ang, honey, I love you so much, I always have."

"I know" Angie said, still wondering what was going on.

"This Chapel has another secret, one I didn't tell you about."

"Zak" Angie said, slight fear in her voice, as they'd promised each other from now on, no more secrets. "You promised no more secrets."

"I know. The spirit that haunts this chapel projects their wrath onto those not truly in love or who have been unfaithful during their engagement….but they seem to bless those couples who are truly in love and who have been faithful…."

"Zak…." Angie began.

"Marry me."

Angie began laughing softly. "Zak, you already asked me that and I said yes."

Zak chuckled. "I mean let's get married, right now."

"Here?" Angie said, looking around. Zak nodded his head.

"Mommy" little Alex said. "Nanna says you need to say yes."

Zak started chuckling. "Thanks Grandma" he said softly. Then he looked at Angie. "Well?" In response Angie nodded her head. "Yes?"

"Yes" Angie said. "I don't want to leave here unless I'm your wife." Zak's response was to pull her close and begin to passionately kiss her.

Bishop Long cleared his throat, causing Zak to break off the kiss and look at him. "I haven't gotten to that part yet Zak" the Bishop said. "In fact we haven't even started yet."

"Oh yeah, right" Zak said, taking a step back away from Angie. Everyone laughed while Angie blushed; even Zak was blushing a little.

"Zak's asked me to make this short, so I'll get right to the point" Bishop Long said. "Do you Zachary take Angie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Zak answered.

"And do you Angie take Zachary to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Angie answered.

Bishop Long looked at Zak. "Zak, do you have rings?"

A look of panic crossed Zak's face as he began digging around in all of his pants pockets. Angie began to look nervous, and everyone else just started laughing. Then Nick stood up and walked over to Zak. He pulled two golden rings out of his pocket and handed them to Zak.

"Here bro" Nick said. "I knew you'd forget so I grabbed them."

Zak sighed with relief as he took the rings from Nick. "Thanks man" he said. Nick walked back over to where he'd been sitting, and then Bishop Long began again.

"Alright Zak, place her ring on her finger and say your vows."

"I promise I will always love you" Zak said, placing Angie's wedding ring on her finger. "I promise I will never hurt you, ever again. You or Alex…."

"And you promise to never be a jerk ever again" his Sister called out.

Zak shot his Sister a look, that well, if looks could kill, she'd have died right then and there; while everyone else busted out laughing. "And I promise to never been a jerk ever again."

Bishop Long handed Angie her ring to give to Zak. "Now Angie, say your vows while placing Zak's ring on his finger."

"I love you Zak, I have from the moment I first met you. I promise to always love you, and to always be there for you."

"Then by the power invested in me, and in front of God and all these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Bishop Long said. Everyone stood up and started clapping while Zak simply pulled Angie close and kissed her.

"Looks like the church ghost approves" Aaron said. "Otherwise according to the legends, she'd have stopped the wedding by now."

Zak finally broke off the kiss and smiled at his new wife. "I can't believe you set this all up" Angie said. "Is this place even haunted?"

"Oh yeah, the reports of paranormal activity are true" Zak answered. Then he smiled that cocky grin of his. "As for planning all of this, what can I say, I'm just that good."

All of the guys started coughing and clearing their throats while his Mother and Sister rolled their eyes. "Okay, okay, I had some help setting this all up."

Then Zak smirked and his eyes twinkled with a devilish twinkle. "But this isn't the only surprise I've got planned for us."

"Oh?" Angie responded.

"I planned our wedding night." Zak tells her.


	10. Chapter 10

At the hotel, Zak had arranged for little Alex to stay in his Sister's hotel room, so she could spend time with her cousins. And so he and Angie could finally be alone. It had been a long year, of getting to know each other again, and helping Angie and Alex recover from what John had done in Dallas.

And despite how many times he had wanted to just simply pick Angie up, carry her into the bedroom and rip her clothes of and then spend the night making love with her; Zak held back. He could tell from how she would react that she wasn't ready for that step yet. Zak thought it was ironic that she didn't seem ever ready to spend the night with him, considering they had a four year old daughter; but he never pushed; the last thing he wanted was to push Angie away from him.

But tonight….tonight there would be no more waiting. Zak unlocked the door to his hotel room, and then scooped Angie up into his arms. Using his foot, Zak pushed the door open and carried Angie inside the room. He then set her gently back down onto her feet and then quickly grabbed up the do not disturb sign and hung it on the door handle.

Zak shut the hotel room door shut and then turned to look at Angie. "Finally" he thought. "She's finally all mine, forever." Zak walked closer to her and the noticed that there were candles and rose petals strung all over the room. "What the….." he began to say.

"You didn't do this?"

"No" Zak answered. "But I'm guessing the others had something to do with it." Then he spotted a white box laying on the bed. Zak walked over to it and saw there was a note taped to the boxes lid. After reading the note he picked up the box and handed it to Angie.

"What's this?"

"Don't know, but the note says it's for you. And that's my Sister's handwriting." Zak answered. Angie opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. As she removed the lid from the box, another note flew out onto the floor. Zak picked it up and read it.

'Ang, I've known my Brother for a long time; so trust me when I tell you that you have to wear this tonight.'

Zak couldn't figure out what his Sister had done, but had a pretty good guess from how badly Angie was blushing. He peeked inside the box and that his Sister had bought Angie a very skimpy teddy. It was red in color with black trim; completely see through, with break away straps.

Zak shook his head, blushing slightly himself, knowing his own Sister had picked something like that out. Zak took the box from Angie and set it down on top of the dresser that sat in a corner of the room. "Sorry about that. My Sister is a major brat; always was and I guess always will be."

Zak walked back over to where Angie was standing, which was next to the bed. He was inches from her; so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. Angie was looking at the floor. "Ang? Is something wrong?"

"No" Angie said, finally looking up at him. She shocked Zak when she reached up and began kissing him; but it didn't take him long before he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her back. "Everything is perfect….now" Angie said, finally breaking their kiss.

"Perfect" Zak said softly, staring into her eyes. He brushed his lips against hers once more and then slid his mouth down to her neck where he began kissing her. He started right under her jaw, and worked his way down to the top of her shoulder. Angie tipped her head back and to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

Zak's hands began moving up and down her back, causing a slight moan to escape from Angie's mouth. "Zak" she whispered. Zak smiled against her skin; he'd been waiting for this night since she came back into his life.

Zak switched sides and began kissing her neck starting at her jaw line and going down to her shoulder on the other side of her body now. His hands began gliding up and down her sides. Angie's hands began trailing over his arms, and up and down his back. Zak returned his lips to her own; while his hands grabbed hold of the hem of her t-shirt and began pulling it upwards.

Angie broke off his kiss and took a small step backward and raised her arms up in the air. Zak quickly pulled her t-shirt up and over her body, tossing it to the floor. Then he grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt and quickly yanked if off, tossing it aside.

Zak then reached out and grabbed Angie, pulling her tightly against him. He kissed her lips once more and then moved to begin kissing the front of her neck. Angie put a hand up, blocking him, which caused Zak to pause and look at her. Angie smirked and began kissing his neck, starting at his jaw and working her way down to his shoulder.

"Mmmm" Zak softly moaned.

Angie reached Zak's shoulder and began trailing kisses all across his chest. This caused Zak to moan once more. He took hold of her head and tilted it upwards so he could look her in the eyes. "That's not fair you know."

"What's not fair?"

"You still have this on" Zak said, as he plucked at her bra strap.

Angie's eyes twinkled as she took a step back and then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She slide it down her arms and then tossed it away from her. Zak's eyes began to fill with lust at the sight of her. "Better?" She asked.

"Much" Zak answered. Once again he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Zak again kissed her lips and then began leaving a trail of kisses from her chin down to her breasts. Each kiss caused Angie to let out a soft moan; and each moan caused more blood to flow straight to Zak's growing erection.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it gently. "Zak" Angie cried out. Zak smirked to himself. Angie's hands ran up and down his arms and chest, and finally reached his belt. She began tugging at his belt and jeans in an attempt to remove them from his body.

Zak straightened up and undid Angie's jeans. The slid to the floor and Angie stepped out of them and kicked them away from the bed. Zak was too hard to wait for her to casually remove her panties. He grabbed hold of them and ripped them off of her.

Kissing her lips once more, his tongue now dancing with hers, Zak's right hand slid down Angie's body and came to rest between her legs. His actions caused Angie to moan louder and caused her to begin arching her back towards him. "Now who's not being fair" she panted, gesturing to the fact that he still had his pants on.

Zak let go of her body and stepped back, as he did, Angie climbed into the bed and laid down on her back. Zak, while never taking his eyes off of her quickly undid his jeans and stepped out of them. He yanked his briefs off and they joined the pile of discarded clothing.

Angie's eyes trailed from his forehead down to his toes, and came back to rest on his full erection. Zak climbed into bed, gently spreading her legs apart as he did. He settled himself between her legs and began passionately kissing her on the lips once more.

"I love you Angie" he whispered.

"I love you too Zak."

9 months later, Zak found himself sitting in a chair in a hospital room. Angie was asleep in a hospital bed; having only a few hours ago given birth to their son; a boy they choose to name Zachary Alexander Bagans the second.

A nurse walked in, carrying baby Zak in her arms, seeing that Angie was asleep she walked over to Zak. "Would you like to hold your son?"

Zak nodded and held out his arms. The nurse smiled and placed the baby boy in his Father's arms. Baby Zak made some gurgling type noises and Zak began shushing him. "Shhhh Mommy's sleeping. It's okay little guy, Daddy's got you."

As the nurse walked out of the room, Alex, followed by Zak's Mother and Step-Father, his Sister, Aaron, Nick, Billy, Diana, Jay and Ashley walked in. "Daddy" Alex said, rushing over to Zak.

"Shh Mommy's sleeping honey, and so is your Brother."

Alex reached him and stared down at the baby in her Father's arms. "Nanna says not to worry, she'll be watching over all of us."

Everyone crowded around the chair Zak was sitting in, to get a look at baby Zak. "Can't believe she named him after you" Zak's Sister said.

"Why shouldn't he, I'm his Father."

"The world doesn't need another Zak Bagans" his Sister remarked.

"She's right G" Aaron said, smirking.

"Well it's got one, so deal with it" Zak responded, smiling. As he carefully handed his new born son over to his Mother, for her to hold, Zak felt a cold breeze go past him. He could tell that no one else had felt it. "I love you too Grandma" he thought to himself.

He sat back and watched as his family and friends began fussing over his son. Everything was finally the way it was meant to be; the way it should have been all along.


End file.
